Slenderman
by Clouder
Summary: Entraron a quirófano sin muchas esperanzas, con la promesa de, al menos, dejar un bonito cadáver para el funeral. Disclaymer: Slenderman no me pertenece.


De nuevo en la aburrida clase de matemáticas, en la que, como siempre, no me enteraba de una mierda porque estaba en sueco. Mis intentos por aprender sueco o finés no habían sido fructíferos así que me acomodé más en la silla y esperé al break con infinita paciencia. Cuando al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, no pude creer que no me hubiera dormido.

La comida transcurrió como siempre: comer con los demás españoles e irme a mantener mi pequeña charla diaria con Jenna. Ella parecía más asustada que de costumbre y se mostraba más tímida que en ocasiones anteriores. Para mi sorpresa, me habló del por qué. Jenna vive a unos 100 o 200 metros de mi casa, y alrededor de nuestros hogares crece un bosque frondoso.

Me contó que Mikki, su gatita, se había pasado todo el día fuera, por lo que decidió salir a buscarla (Jenna comenzó a temblar). Sin darse cuenta, mientras la llamaba se oscureció y no supo volver a encontrar el camino por lo que encendió la linterna del móvil y siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, llamando a Mikki. Empezó a ver pequeños puntos blancos a lo lejos, tras una piedra, tras lo árboles o simplemente flotando como si nada y cuánto más los miraba, más mareaba se sentía (en este punto de la historia, Jenna estaba sudando (aunque estábamos a una buena temperatura dentro del hall y fuera estábamos como a -15º) y sus temblores se habían incrementado notablemente).

Cada vez los puntos se acercaban a ella con más descaro, aunque quizá fuera uno sólo… Pero cada vez estaban más cerca hasta que, finalmente… Jenna no consiguió terminar. Sus ojos azules grisáceos se abrieron de par en par y se desmayó. Un chico que se llamaba Joel y que según tengo entendido era amigo de Jenna, me ayudó a llevarla a la enfermería. Volví a clase preocupado por ella y con una curiosidad casi incontrolable por lo que Jenna me había contado.

Compartí mis dudas con Irene mientras colocaba HammaBeads sobre el pequeño pedazo de plástico transparente. Ella se mostró curiosa y prometió llamarme en el caso de que encontrara algo por Internet antes de que yo me fuera a ver a Jenna. Se había recompuesto, pero aún estaba algo pálida; decidí no preguntarle nada más por su bien, y todavía se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

Tras unos quince minutos (tiempo de duración del "break de afuera"), me dispuse a volver a clase pero la voz de Jenna me detuvo. "No me dejes sola" me dijo.

¿Cómo iba yo a negarle eso?, si siempre me había parecido alguien a quien debía proteger y cuidar, casi como mi hermanita en estos pocos meses que yo llevaba en un país extraño. Y, para que negarlo, porque me es imposible negarle nada.

Tanto Irene como Jenna y yo volvemos a casa con el mismo autobús, aunque Irene bajaba una parada después que nosotras. Me despedí rápido de ella y ayudé a Jenna a bajar del bus. Los chicos se marcharon con sus bicis mientras ella, Janina y yo andábamos por la larga carretera que lleva a nuestras casas. Casi siempre quedaban Jenna y Janina en casa de alguna de las dos, pero esta vez Jenna me dijo que si podía venir a la mía, ya que en la suya no habría nadie por ser lunes y porque su hermana seguramente iría a casa de Janina para estar con la hermana de ésta, Linnea. Dado su estado, no la quise dejar sola y le dije que sí.

Nos quitamos los zapatos en la entrada y dejamos los abrigos en el perchero. Mi hermana y mi madre se habían ido de viaje a España por asuntos personales, yo no quería ir y alguien tenía que cuidar de Ygritte, Luna, Lily y Luzu y Lana, así que me tocó quedarme. En la nevera había comida suficiente para dos semanas, por si algo surgía y se retrasaban más de lo previsto, y el supermercado quedaba a 5km que podía hacer en bici, por lo que no había problema.

Calenté un poco de puchero* mientras Jenna colocaba los cubiertos y demás enseres en la mesa. Y alimenté a mis dos pájaros y mis gatas. Jenna nunca antes había comido nada español, por lo que dudaba un poco y empezó por comerse la zanahoria. Ella aún temblaba, y yo que nunca he tenido un pulso demasiado estable… Nuestra comida parecía una orquesta desafinada de cucharas chocando con el plato.

Después de terminar con la comida, invité a Jenna a acostarse en el sofá mientras yo lo recogía todo y ponía el lavaplatos. Ygritte y Lily se acomodaron a los pies de Jenna y yo encendí la PlayStation y me senté cerca de ellas, mando en mano. Un peso sobre mis piernas me hizo quitar la mirada de la pantalla; Jenna se acomodó mejor para quedar semitumbada en mi regazo. Sonreí y la acomodé mejor para luego seguir jugando.

Tras una buena hora en la que Jenna cayó dormida, decidí descansar un poco y puse pause. Me fijé en que en la mesilla había una montaña de periódicos y cogí el primero que vi; tampoco me interesaba mucho pues estaba en finés. Ojeé un poco las tiras cómicas de Moomi y descuajeringué el periódico hasta que no quedaba página que no estuviera fuera de su sitio. Lo coloqué como estaba y apoyé a Jenna en un cojín para no interrumpir su descanso. Rebusqué un poco en la cocina hasta encontrar los ingredientes para prepararme un bocadillo y los devolví a su lugar en las estanterías y armarios, mientras Luna trepaba por mi ropa y se quedaba en mi hombro.

Quizá fuera por la historia de Jenna o por el simple hecho de que nunca fui amante de la oscuridad, pero cuando me quedé solo en casa (los padres de Jenna vinieron a recogerla) me invadió un miedo atroz. Me di una ducha rápida, cogí algo para cenar, un libro y a las gatas y me atrincheré en mi habitación. Tendría que levantarme temprano de nuevo esa mañana, por lo que debía de acostarme pronto.

Lo primero que pensé al levantarme fue que había dormido demasiado e iba a perder el autobús. Mi móvil marcaba las 06:03 por lo que me había levantado casi media hora antes. Tenía varios SMS que no me molesté en mirar; seguro que era publicidad. Encendí el ordenador mientras me vestía y bajé para apoderarme de sustento matutino para pasar el rato delante de la pantalla investigando sobre el misterioso caso de mi amiga Jenna. Nada encajaba con la historia aunque los resultados tampoco eran muy alentadores. A las siete en punto debía de estar en la parada, por lo que me apresuré a recoger mis cosas e irme, dejando el ordenador como estaba.

La gente había empezado a llegar, pero no vi a Jenna por ningún lado y me tuve que resignar a no saber nada hasta por lo menos aquella tarde. Supuse que habría ido al dentista a revisar sus brackets. A la hora del almuerzo tampoco había llegado; me reuní con Irene, Álvaro y Ángel para comer y después gocé de 30 minutos libres para dedicárselos a mis amigas Janina y Emilia. Les pregunté si sabían algo de Jenna, pero no obtuve respuesta, igual que pasó con sus compañeros de clase, y Joel tampoco había ido a clase.

Me derrumbé en la silla esperando a que la clase pasara rápido. Ellen pasó por mi lado y me revolvió el pelo.

-¿Oíste sobre tu amiga Jenna?- preguntó, con su típico acento español-latino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- intenté no sonar muy alarmado, pero fallé.

-Ay, mierda… ¿Qué no te enteraste que está en el hospital?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos de té y salí atropelladamente de la clase. No tenía ni idea del horario de visitas ni de si sería posible visitarla, así que pregunté en recepción (mi inglés es mejor que mi sueco o mi finés). Una enfermera (que para mi sorpresa hablaba español) me llevó a la habitación de Jenna. No debía de estar allí, pero mi preocupación era notable y me identificaron como mejor amigo de Jenna así que entré sin problemas.

Si había pensado que era por los desmayos recientes que había sufrido, estaba equivocado. Aquello era mucho peor. Había aparatos que pitaban, mostraban signos vitales y tenían luces que titilaban, bolsitas con lo que supuse que sería suero o algo así y Jenna en medio de ese caos de cables, cual deforme monstruo tecnológico, con la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta, las botas neumáticas, el saturímetro y con un color de piel mortecino, casi transparente y podía ver sus venas verdosas a través de ella. Me había quedado como un pasmarote en la puerta; admitiré que nunca me agradaron los hospitales ni nada relacionado con ellos: el olor a desinfectante, el color de las paredes, las batas y los enfermos. Y ahora como tantas otras veces me encontraba impotente frente a la imagen de alguien a quien apreciaba entubado y en un estado entre el coma y la muerte.

Sobreponiéndome al asco y al miedo, me acerqué para observar con más detenimiento qué había pasado. Todo su abdomen estaba cubierto de vendas esterilizadas, por lo que supuse que debajo había una herida abierta o algo recién operado. Una enfermera entró para comprobarlo todo, así que aproveché para escuchar su explicación. Esto fue lo que me contó:

"Jenna había llegado al hospital muy grave aquella madrugada. Algo o alguien había atravesado brutalmente su abdomen y sangraba descontroladamente, por no mencionar que parte de sus tripas estaban fuera. Cuando llegó estaba aún consciente, hubieron de pasar al menos 10 minutos antes de que perdiera la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre. No gritó, ni se movió y respiraba con dificultad, la mayoría de las veces escupía o se le llenaba la boca de sangre. Entraron a quirófano sin muchas esperanzas, con la promesa de, al menos, dejar un bonito cadáver para el funeral."

No pude sino imaginarme a mi dulce rubita sobre la camilla, todo el abdomen abierto y sus órganos moviéndose aún con resquicios de vida. Me imaginé sus ojos azules grisáceos mirando sin realmente ver nada. Todo aquello hizo que me volviera para mirarla de nuevo. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una niña? Porque, aunque tuviera ya casi 14 años, Jenna seguía siendo un niña.

La enfermera me volvió a dejar solo con Jenna y con mis pensamientos y la advertencia de que pronto vendrían sus padres y me tendría que ir. No concebía mi mente el hecho de casi haber perdido a mi pequeña rubita, aquella que medía 1.65m y que amaba darme codazos y comer zanahoria, en ese momento no me cabía en la cabeza ninguna razón para destrozar de tal manera a una chiquilla.

**Escribí esto en mi estancia en Finlandia, mi país, durante una clase muy aburrida en la que me sobraba tiempo de más. Primero de todo agradeceré a mi incondicional amiga Bea, por la aportación sobre todos los enseres del hospital y estos temas y por documentarme en ellos tan bien. Luego agradeceré a Jenna, por ser tan increíble como es y tratarme mejor de lo que me merezco. Kiitos, pikkusisko.**

** (Para que tengáis una idea de cómo se veía Jenna: Imaginaros a una chica rubia, de pelo largo y el flequillo recto, alta, ojos grises o azules según la luz, piel blanca y mejillas sonrosadas con una vía cogida en el brazo derecho por donde entra la sueroterapia, antibióticos y un líquido blanco que sale de una bolsa naranja, una mascarilla de oxígeno con una cánula roja que hace que le llegue más oxígeno y una especie de botas neumáticas que se conectan a una máquina enganchada a la cama y se inflan a intervalos para la circulación de sus piernas, un saturímetro (como una pinza que se pone en el dedo) en la mano derecha, que va conectado a un monitor que controla la saturación de oxígeno, la frecuencia cardíaca y la respiratoria y que cuando alguna baja, pita. Las vendas del abdomen no son estériles y están muy apretadas, con un montón de gasas estériles debajo para hacer presión.)**


End file.
